<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Star Trouble, Three Star Adventure by AllenLexHughes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206633">Five Star Trouble, Three Star Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenLexHughes/pseuds/AllenLexHughes'>AllenLexHughes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenLexHughes/pseuds/AllenLexHughes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beloved Master has disappeared, along with every 4-star and 5-star Servant. Now, it's up to the low rarity teams to solve this issue and bring Master back to Chaldea!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where is this set, chronologically? Well, don't think too hard about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Star Trouble, Three Star Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Section 1: The Absence of our Beloved Master</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Master had disappeared.</p>
<p>This was not the first time it happened, of course. He was always going off to whatever pseudo-singularity when ranking up Servants, or on some event or another. But it was strange that he wouldn’t take any of his favorite Servants with him. Sure, none of us had overpowered skills or flashy NP’s, but surely he wanted to take his many waifus with him! Or were all those grails for nothing? Were they, Master?</p>
<p>Anyhow, I was so focused on Master’s disappearance that I hadn’t actually noticed how many Servants had disappeared as well. Apparently, every gold-ranked Servant was also gone. Even my swimsuit self was nowhere to be found. The kitchen only had Boudica in charge, as our other three cooks were gone.</p>
<p>I gathered the Grand Council of Women Hidden in Master’s Room, but only Serenity showed up. No signs of the Concerned Mother’s two versions, or even the Pig Witch. It seemed like Serenity was also wary of the massive disappearances, and seemed as worried as I was about Master.</p>
<p>“What do you think happened?” I sat down on the bed, trying to think. Was there any event going on? I knew he was absolutely sick of the most recent one, something about summer and a ladder. But the next event was supposed to start in a week’s time.</p>
<p>“Maybe some new strengthening quest came out?” Serenity pondered, casually opening Master’s closet and taking out one of his white jackets. “I heard they sometimes release new interludes without warning, too,” she casually put on the jacket and sat down on the desk chair.</p>
<p>I buried my face on the pillow and took in the scent. Master couldn’t have been gone for more than three, four hours tops. The bed was made, which meant that Master hadn’t been taken while he slept. And according to Serenity, there was one less pair of boxers in his drawers, so he had the time to wake up and get changed... But just how early had he woken up? It was barely eight o’clock, and he had been up three hours prior... So, he was up by five. I tapped Serenity’s shoulder to get her attention, being careful to only touch the coat and not her skin.</p>
<p>“Serenity, come with me. I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Well, it was time to meet one of my worst enemies.</p>
<p>The security cameras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So we walked into the control room, looking for the room where they monitored Master, and found myself before the keypad that had always kept me away from it. The four-digit password would change every day, and only a handful of people knew it.</p>
<p>I considered it a stroke of luck when one of those people casually entered the room.</p>
<p>“Kiyohime, Serenity, what are you two doing here?”</p>
<p>It was the only silver-ranked Servant to be in charge of health: Asclepius. Since he was a medical genius, it was only natural that he would be the second-in-command to Miss Florence. He looked at us like we were ghosts, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Did he even need to drink that?</p>
<p>“We came to see the recordings of Master’s room” Serenity answered. “Perhaps you already noticed he’s missing?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did notice his absence... Along with that of the whole medical staff, of course.”</p>
<p>“So, can we watch the tapes? We promise we only want to know where he went.”</p>
<p>Asclepius looked at me for a good ten seconds with his usual deadpan expression and motioned us to the door. He entered his code and in the panel and entered the room, us following closely. I noticed the recording had already been played back.</p>
<p>“As you can see,” he played the tape once more. “Master woke up around 5, showered,” he slapped Serenity’s hand as she tried to switch to the bathroom camera, “and got dressed. From there, he went to the control room and took Miss Mash with him to an unknown Singularity. An hour later, every gold-ranked Servant disappeared.”</p>
<p>“Even the welfare ones?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yes. They were registered as ‘gold-ranked’ as well, so it seems the same criteria applied.”</p>
<p>“But why just the gold-ranked ones? Does this stupid crazy phenomenon think it’s too good for us or something!?” I complained.</p>
<p>“Calm down, I’m sure there is an explanation...” Serenity intervened. “Maybe it’s about level limits?”</p>
<p>“I doubt it,” interrupted Asclepius. “You two have a couple of Holy Grails installed within your Saint Graphs, so your level limits should be on par with other gold-ranked Servants.”</p>
<p>“So it is about us being silver-rank...!” I looked around the room. Mass confusion was already setting in at Chaldea.</p>
<p>“Do we have the coordinates for this Singularity that Master went off to?” Serenity questioned.</p>
<p>“We do, but it will take time to retrieve it, since it was usually Miss Da Vinci who oversaw rayshifting...” Asclepius walked out of the room, and we followed. “And her usual replacement was Miss Mash, too.”</p>
<p>“I suppose we will have to wait now.”</p>
<p>“Not quite,” Asclepius pointed out.</p>
<p>The command room was now filled with low-rarity Servants, all discussing the situation and how to solve it. It was actually nice to see them all in one place, but we couldn’t forget that the reason for this was Master. And I would find my beloved whatever it took!</p>
<p>“As it stands,” Chen Gong was the first to speak up, “we have pinpointed Master’s location to the inside of a previously-visited Singularity.”</p>
<p>“I feel there’s a ‘but’ coming...” lamented Hektor.</p>
<p>“Indeed, there is a problem” the strategist waved a hand and showed on the larger screen a projection of some place that was not located anywhere within the world map.</p>
<p>“Is that...!?” Ushiwakamaru raised from her seat.</p>
<p>“Yes,” answered Babbage, “that is the location of the final Singularity, the Grand Temple of Time. We cannot see where Master headed before, but wherever it was he went, he ended up in here afterwards.”</p>
<p>Avicebron stood up and moved the screen, showing the world map with various red dots flashing in different locations. “However, it seems we are working in a similar way to our first incursion against the Singularities.”</p>
<p>“We have been locked out of the Temple of Time by way of some artificial ‘Demon Pillars’ that act as keystones to seal access to the final Singularity...” Babbage showed pictures of each period of time where we had traversed history to repair the damage of the Demon Pillars. My heart sank when I saw the dragons in Orleans, the mist in London, the pyramid in Jerusalem...</p>
<p>“So... what do we do?” someone asked.</p>
<p>“What we do,” explained Chen Gong, “is go into these new Singularities and fix them again.”</p>
<p>The calm, obvious way he said it incited a small riot among the Servants, but he simply waited them out and continued talking.</p>
<p>“We aren’t locked by order of Singularity this time, which means that we can send small teams to take care of each Singularity at the same time, thus shortening the time needed to repair it. For now, we will do our best to form efficient teams to carry out the tasks at hand.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know you can count on me to visit Camelot again” Arash leaned back on his seat with an awkward smile. “I know it wasn’t the same me, but I’m sure two Stellas at once should put an end to any shot from Rhongomyniad.”</p>
<p>He said it casually, as if he didn’t know just how dangerous Camelot had been. But then again, we had faced even worse than that during events. And the Challenge Quests, too...</p>
<p>“We will try to make sure that the most powerful teams are assigned to the later Singularities. I advise you all get ready to depart in two hours.”</p>
<p>And so, the meeting was dismissed. Each of us went to our respective rooms... Or so I’d like to say.</p>
<p>To tell the truth, there was a whole wait line outside of Master’s room. All of them female servants who entered the room, looked around, touched a few things like the coats and the bed, whispered some promise to get him back safely, and left. </p>
<p>I had to wait in line like some common concubine.</p>
<p>After all was said and done, and everyone was in top form, we gathered in the command room once more to know how the teams would be formed. The large screen showed the list of each of the seven teams that would go into the Singularities. It seemed that not every Servant was going, as many names were missing.</p>
<p>Medusa, Paris, Arash, Jekyll and Mandricardo would be going to Fuyuki.</p>
<p>Charlotte, Medea, Euryale, Mozart and Salome would go to Orleans. </p>
<p>Bunyan, Eric, Gareth, Blackbeard and I were going to Septem.</p>
<p>Cú Lancer, Jaguar Man, Alexander, Tell and Geronimo would be sent to Okeanos.</p>
<p>Serenity, Salieri, Bartholomew, Mata Hari and Boudica were on a trip to London.</p>
<p>Robin, Romulus, Izou, Caster Cú and Hundred Personas had to take care of America.</p>
<p>Jing Ke, Leonidas, Ushiwakamaru, Billy and Kotarou had to prepare for Camelot.</p>
<p>Bedivere, Hektor, Kojirou, Georgios and Touta were taking care of Babylonia.</p>
<p>That was it. The teams were ready. We all stood in front of CHALDEAS, nervously awaiting the moment of rayshifting. As I looked at our companions, I was excited to go on a new adventure, but disappointed that I would not be sharing it with my beloved Master. </p>
<p>The process was about to start. As we were not actual living people, we didn’t need the coffins. The rayshift would work alongside FATE to “summon” us to the desired Singularity. I gathered my love and fury and turned them into the weapons to surpass the Demon Pillars. I just hoped I could get Master back soon.</p>
<p>After all, today was supposed to be my turn to monopolize him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>